plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
All in Jest
All in Jest is an achievement in Plants vs. Zombies 2. To get it, the player must complete a level where Jester Zombies are present, and also not allow them return any projectiles. This would mean avoiding usage of plants that attack with projectiles, like Peashooters and Cabbage-pults. It is worth 5 points on Game Center for iOS devices and 500 XP on Google Play Games for Android devices. Origins Its name is a portmanteau on the term "all ingest," which means to absorb all damage without receiving damage by any means, referring to Jester Zombie's ability to absorb most forms of damage from plants, and 'jest', referring to Jester Zombie. Strategies The best place to earn this achievement is Dark Ages - Night 6. Use Area of Effect plants and Tall-nuts to hold off the horde. Rack up the following before triggering an onslaught: *Fume-shroom *Snapdragon *Tall-nut *Anything else to fill Fill in the back-most columns with Fume-shrooms and the second column with Snapdragons. Then, finally, Tall-nuts to the third column. Once you have done this, initiate the onslaught and watch how Fume-shroom and Snapdragon do their best. While they are doing this, the first group of zombies will appear and is composed of three Conehead Peasants and two Peasant Zombies (with Conehead Peasants at odd number columns and Peasant Zombies at even numbered columns). After some time, the squad may step in to the fourth column and trigger an ambush, calling four Imp Monk Zombies and followed by an arrival of two Jester Zombies at the even numbered rows. While the ambush and Jesters Zombies are not taking part yet, fill in the first and fourth row of third column with Tall-nuts to completely block the upcoming zombies off. After some time has passed, sit back and watch the mayhems unfold since the entire level features a fixed attack pattern for the zombies. You may use Plant Food but it is ill-advised since Tall-nuts can survive for a while. At the very end of the level, a final squad that is composed of eleven zombies will appear and there are five Buckethead Peasants, five Conehead Peasants, and one Peasant Flag Zombie. Since there is nothing much needed to be done, have them all get slain by your defenses with you getting the achievement. One note though, with this set-up, you can beat this level without consuming even a single Plant Food. An alternative strategy is using Spikeweeds and Spikerocks with any defensive plant, as the Jester cannot deflect the damage from the Spikeweed or Spikerock due to it being a buried plant. Using a defensive plant will make the Jester eat the defensive plant while being damaged. Spear-Mints also work. Trivia *It, Not Baaad, Fly Fishing Fail, Mutiny, Shovel Off, Breaking It Off, A-noob-is and You're an All-Star? all have similar objectives. See also *Jester Zombie *A-noob-is *Mutiny *All in Jest *Fly Fishing Fail *Shovel Off *Breaking It Off *You're an All-Star? How would you rate All in Jest's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Dark Ages Category:Dark Ages achievements